


5 Times Kurt and Sebastian F*cked and 1 Time They Made Love (but not the only time)

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Smut, Kurt is a bit of a dick, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, and a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian runs into Kurt at a party in New York - and by run into, he means literally. He spills beer all over Kurt's shirt and has to replace it. Well, if he's doing that, he might as well invite Kurt out for dinner, right? </p>
<p>Kurt has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**[March 8th, 2014]**

“Oh, sorry, I -” Sebastian apologized, dabbing at the other man’s ruined shirt. Well, he did right up until he realized it was Kurt Hummel. “Oh, fuck me! 8 million people in this city and I have to run into you.” 

Kurt just stared at him. 

“Well?”

“Well, what? You were doing fine having hysterics all on your own.” Snatching the napkin out of Sebastian’s grasp, Kurt tried to dab at the growing beer stain. “This is a lost cause. You’re buying me a new one.” 

“I am not contributing to your addiction. You should really seek some help.” 

Kurt tossed the napkin onto the table. “Fine. It’s not like I need your money.” 

“What? Did you suddenly come into an inheritance or something, my little Lima loser?”

Kurt was not losing his cool, which annoyed Sebastian to no end. He just arched a brow. 

“Well?” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

Sebastian shifted tactics. “How’s Blaine?”

“When I spoke with him yesterday, he said he’s well.” Kurt unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a wife-beater underneath with ‘sexy kitten’ written across it in gold script. He pulled off his obviously designer shirt and looked it over. Sebastian just stared at the skin revealed, the broad shoulders and strong arms. “Maybe I can save this if I go home now and soak it, but I really don’t feel like it.”

“Uhh...”

“Here.” Kurt tossed him the shirt, smacking him in the face. When he pulled it away, Kurt was smirking at him. “For when you go shopping.” 

“Shopping?” 

“You’re going to buy me a new one, remember?” He very casually slipped his hand in Sebastian’s pocket and pulled out his phone. “This is my number. Text me when you have the new shirt.” 

“Can I text you for other things?” Sebastian asked with a smarmy grin. He rather liked this sexy, confident new Kurt, although he was not going to admit that aloud. 

“Dear Gaga no.” With that, Kurt turned and left. 

Sebastian contemplated that ass walking away from him for a moment, both the person and the posterior, which were admittedly both very fine, then went back to the party, Kurt’s stained shirt tossed over his shoulder. 

He awoke the next morning with a mother or a headache (PJs? Seriously? When was that ever a good idea?), a twink in his bed, and a shirt under his cheek. He sat up with a groan. It was his room at least. Shaking the other guy’s shoulder he croaked out, “Morning.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s morning. You should leave.” 

“You don’t want to have breakfast?” The guy asked, smiling. 

“Absolutely not. You are way too perky. I don’t even remember your name and I don’t want to know.” 

“You screamed it last night,” the guy said, pouting. 

“I’m sure I did,” Sebastian told him patiently. “I’m sure you’re a lovely person, but I have a hangover like you wouldn’t believe, so get out.” With that, Sebastian stumbled out of bed, taking the shirt with him to the shower. 

It was odd, he thought, as he examined the shirt. He immediately realized it wasn’t his. “Hey, this your shirt?” he asked, leaning out the bathroom door.

“No, man. You had it over your shoulder all night. It isn’t yours?” 

“No. Weird. Thanks.” 

That got him a twisted grin. “Had a lovely time. Bye now.” And with that, he left, not letting the door hit him on the way out. 

It wasn’t until halfway through his shower that Sebastian remembered Kurt. Fuck! When had that boy grown up? He was almost sexy now. Well, not almost. Kurt was sexy. Very sexy. Confident and strong, just the way Sebastian liked them. He wondered for a moment what happened to Blaine and then decided he didn’t care. 

Who needed gay cyclops anyway? The boy was probably off somewhere, wanking with his excessive amounts of hair gel. 

He examined the shirt for a while after he got out of the shower. D&G. Should be easy to find, he thought. After all, Princess couldn’t afford something tailored and he would never wear something from last season. 

No such luck. Sebastian went to seventeen stores including Macy’s and found nothing. He finally had to text a picture of the shirt to his sister and ask her advice. It took her forever to get back to him because she was vacationing in the south of France with her latest boyfriend. 

He got back, _That’s from the season three years ago, idiot._

He was too intrigued by Kurt wearing something more than a month old to be irritated with his sibling. 

It was a nice day, so he walked all the way to Soho to visit the D&G store rather than taking the subway. On the way, he checked his phone and found Kurt’s phone number. Curious, he texted him. _You looked hot the other night._

 _Have my new shirt ready for me?_ was the reply. Bitch, Sebastian thought. Still, it brought a smile to his face, the one he wore when challenged. 

_If I do, will you go to dinner with me?_

_No._

_No dinner, no shirt._

_Bastard. Fine, where?_

Eager to impress, Sebastian suggested _Jean Claude_ and Kurt accepted, albeit grudgingly. 

When he arrived at 7:15, Kurt was already waiting for him. “You’re late,” he said, lifting his chin. 

“I knew it would piss you off.” 

“May I just have my shirt? Do we actually have to eat? Oh, Gaga, did you invite me here because you’re meeting someone else and you thought it would humiliate me if I thought-” 

“Calm down, pretty boy.” He stepped forward and put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, but Kurt stepped back immediately. “Look, I’m not here to humiliate you and I did expect to buy you dinner. You really think the worst of me, don’t you?”

“You almost blinded my boyfriend in high school.” 

Sebastian chose to ignore that and instead stepped up to the hostess, requesting their table. They were led to rather nice seating near the back, away from other people. “So, how is gay cyclops?” he asked as they were led to their table. 

“Not a cyclops. Any reason why you’re using gay as a modifier there?” 

“Because Blaine is gay? He is gay, right? I mean...yeah, he’s gay.” 

Kurt took the seat against the wall. “A bit of high school experimentation aside, yes, he’s gay. However, why do you need to specify that the cyclops is gay? I mean, it’s possible that all cyclops are gay. You’re never heard a myth about the cyclops wife, now have you? I just think it’s an assumption on your part.” 

“Jesus, live a little! It’s just a myth!” 

Kurt laughed. “Point for me.” 

“Point? We’re keeping score? And I don’t think you won that one.”

“Sure I did. You lost your cool. That makes it a point for me.”

Sebastian decided he was definitely not going to lose anymore points.

It was actually a nice dinner. The food was good and atmosphere relaxed. Sebastian hadn’t realized that he and Kurt both spoke French fluently, although Kurt’s was decidedly book heavy. Still, it was fun to speak in what he thought of as his mother tongue. They both left the restaurant with smiles on their faces. 

“Do you want to go get a drink?” Sebastian asked. 

“I have to get back home. I have class at 8:30 tomorrow morning.” 

“What were you thinking?”

“I know. Believe me, I’m never doing that again if I can help it.” 

“Well, maybe I can take you out again?” Sebastian asked with a smile. 

“Why?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, not so long ago we hated one another.” 

Sebastian took his time answering that, walking along with Kurt as far as the subway. “You’re prettier now,” he finally said.

“Am I?” 

“Even if you do still wear girl’s clothes.” 

Kurt laughed at that. “See you, Sebastian.” He waved as he descended the subway stairs. 

“Can I text you later?” Sebastian called after him.

“I’ll permit it.” 

It wasn’t like Sebastian needed permission, but it did make things less complicated. The problem was that Kurt was not going to be sucked in by sexts. If he was anything like he’d been in high school, he was probably still pretty aesexual. 

Oh, fuck, what if he was still a virgin?

Sebastian proposed having dinner again, this time at an even nicer place and he arrived with flowers to pick Kurt up for the evening. 

“What are you trying to do?” Kurt asked. 

“Take a beautiful guy to dinner.” He bit his lip, not even able to meet Kurt’s eyes. “I’ve changed a bit. Maybe you’d like to find out how much?” 

“Perhaps. I hope you haven’t changed too much. There was always something sexy about that smirk.” 

“Sexy? Really?” 

“Well, I couldn’t admit it then, obviously, but it doesn’t hurt to tell you now. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather skip dinner and just come in for coffee?” 

Sebastian just stared at him for a moment. He kept wanting to say something, but he couldn’t think of what. Finally, he blurted out, “Are you planning to just use me for my body?” 

“Yes, yes I am.” 

Kurt Hummel was not a virgin, not by a long shot. In fact, he rode cock like he’d been born to do it, bouncing up and down on Sebastian’s dick with abandon. His hands plucked at his own nipples, caressed his own chest, tugged at his own hair, putting on the sexiest show Sebastian ever experienced. He had to keep closing his eyes to keep himself from coming too soon. 

Kurt allowed him to stay the night, during which they went for round 2 and then round 3, but kicked him out early in the morning with a distracted peck on the lips. He felt just a bit used.


	2. Rosemary and Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just might be boyfriends now, but Sebastian's not sure and he's afraid to ask. He should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked when the next chapter was coming. I plan on posting a chapter a day. 
> 
> I've got them all written, but I want to read through them one more time.

**[June 3rd, 2015]**

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from coming back for more. When Kurt texted him wanting a booty call he always showed up. A few times he tried to suggest going for dinner first or perhaps even a movie, but Kurt didn’t have much interest. 

One time, in the dark of night, between bouts of sex, he admitted to Sebastian that his breakup with Blaine had been rather devastating and he didn’t want to try again. 

“I’m a coward, I suppose, but I hated that feeling. I’m glad you haven’t changed,” he said. 

But, Sebastian had. After David’s attempt on his own life, he’d done a lot of soul searching and hadn’t liked what he found. He was afraid of commitment and finding someone like Kurt, someone who challenged him and kept him on even ground. Unfortunately Kurt wasn’t that Kurt anymore … but damn he was hot. 

So, he was a bit surprised when Kurt called and invited him to a party. “It’s not a big deal, just a summer thing on someone’s rooftop,” he said. “Casual.” 

He could do casual, he assured Kurt, but as soon as he hung up the phone, he tried not to freak out like a 12-year-old. What in the fuck did he have in his wardrobe that was good enough for him to be seen at a party with Kurt? He really wasn’t sure what monstrosities Kurt was wearing these days other than the shirt, which admittedly was not quite a monstrosity. They spent most of their time together naked. 

When Kurt showed up at his apartment in a tight pair of jeans and a loose button down, Sebastian felt decidedly over-dressed. 

“I think we can do without the tie,” Kurt told him with a snicker. Stepping forward, he loosened the tie and pulled it off. “And how about some jeans and sneakers.” Sebastian nodded and rushed to do so. Kurt followed him into the bedroom and lounged on the bed while he changed. “Tie? Casual?” 

“I wanted to look nice. Obviously you don’t want that.” He dropped his pants, turning so he could show off his ass in his tight boxer-briefs. 

“Why don’t you lose the briefs too,” Kurt suggested. 

“I thought you wanted to go to a party, not stay here and fuck.” 

“I do, but I kind of like the easy access, meerkat.” 

“Easy access I can do,” Sebastian told him with a smirk. 

“Yeah, easy. That’s you.” 

He let that one pass. Kurt couldn’t possibly know the sting his words caused. He was just going with their usual banter. Suddenly he felt a body behind him and arms circle his waist. 

“Something wrong?” 

“You’re the only person I’m sleeping with right now.” 

Kurt went very still. Finally he moved, sliding his lips across the back of Sebastian’s shoulder. “Recently, you’re the only person I’m sleeping with too.” 

“Recently?” 

“Last week or two or possibly three.” Kurt stepped around him and opened his t-shirt drawer. Of course Kurt knew where it was at this point. “I like this one,” he said, holding up a graphic-t with a bird in take-off printed around the shoulder. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what had changed, but he thought they might be boyfriends now. He didn’t want to scare Kurt off by saying it out loud. 

It was a small party, full of Kurt’s friends from the theatre. They were up on the rooftop of some chick’s apartment, relaxing in the little garden up there and drinking apple wine. Crisp and clean, the wine danced over Sebastian’s tongue with just a hint of sparkle. 

Kurt’s friends were mostly easy to talk to, even if they were a tad dramatic. A couple of them were method actors and generally those people just drove him up the wall, but he tried to get along. They spent a lot of time joshing Kurt about finally settling down. 

“Next is a little brick house and a white picket fence,” Annette, the party hostess, teased. Kurt blushed. A few of them were sitting together and munching on little pastries. 

Sebastian wasn’t entirely pleased. They were likely to scare Kurt off and he couldn’t have that happening. Standing, he looked at Kurt significantly before wandering away. 10 minutes later, Kurt found him standing by the roof edge, hidden behind some topiary. 

“Subtle, meerkat.” 

“Did you want me to stand up and say, hey, follow me, let’s go find someplace where I can blow you?” 

“It would have only been slightly less obvious.” Kurt planted himself on a nearby bench. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. Sebastian realized he was just a bit taken by the wine. 

“We could be found. We could be seen.” 

“I haven’t said you could blow me yet.”

“When have you ever turned down a blow job?” 

Kurt laughed at that. “I don’t know if I could be quiet. You always make me scream.” Which was true. Sebastian had a real knack for taking Kurt apart. 

“Then you shouldn’t have made me leave the tie behind. We could have used it for a gag.” 

Kurt laughed again, high and musical. 

“How about we use this?” Sebastian suggested, snapping off a length of rosemary from one of the topiaries. “At least it will taste good. I think it goes with wine.” He handed it to Kurt and then knelt between his legs. “Just bite down on it.” Kurt did, his eyes wide, leaning back to give Sebastian room to work. “It’s like a gourmet blowjob or something,” he teased before he bent to his task, his tongue flicking out to taste kurt through the fly of his jeans. Looking around to make sure they were really alone. he pulled Kurt free and slurped him down quickly. 

Sebastian might have changed, but there’s only so much of a self-satisfied slut you can remove. He enjoyed his work. He enjoyed cock. He enjoyed reducing Kurt to a screaming mess. 

The rosemary twig snapped in Kurt’s mouth when he spurted between Sebastian’s wet, red lips. 

After putting Kurt to right, he stood, licking his lips like the proverbial cat who got the cream. “Well?” he asked Kurt who was pulling the pieces of twig from his mouth and spitting out rosemary leaves. 

“Little strong, but I could get used to it.” He grinned. “Why don’t we make our excuses and go back to your place, find that tie of yours?” 

“If we do, I’m going to use it to attach your wrists to the headboard and then I’m going to ride your cock until your eyes are permanently crossed.” 

“Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” 

So, they made their goodbyes and Kurt dealt with snide comments and good natured ribbing before they were able to make their way out the door. Sebastian felt it was a positive development over all and he really couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	3. Happy Ending Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't know what he wants and Sebastian isn't going to put up with that. He's got too much self-respect? Yeah, respect.

**[October 31st, 2015]**

He smiled too soon. 

In the morning, he found himself abandoned and Kurt wouldn’t answer his calls or texts. He didn’t hear from the other man for 3 weeks. When he finally did, opening his apartment door to find a rather drunk and disheveled Kurt on the other side of it at 2am, the first thing Kurt said was, “We’re not boyfriends.” 

“I didn’t say we were.” 

“But the look on your face says … never mind. Can we just have sex?”

“No.” Sebastian shut the door in his face and took a great deal of joy in it. 

He did not answer his calls or texts and the next time Kurt showed up at his door, he didn’t open it, just turned out the living room lights so it was obvious he was home and not answering. After a while, Kurt left him alone. Sebastian started to think it was over, out with a whimper. He even considered asking out the flirty barista at his favorite coffee shop. 

What he needed was a good hard fuck to help him forget Kurt. 

That’s how he found himself outside Webster Hall, on Halloween, wearing a Charlie Chaplin outfit. It had nice deep pockets where he could stash lube and condoms and the pants dropped to the floor at the drop of a hat, so to speak. 

Of course, he saw Kurt. 

Was his life just cursed? 

Kurt wore a devil costume of some sort. Well, there were shiny red boy shorts and a tail involved. Over his shoulders he had red wings with gold highlights. They were small enough that he could dance in, but large enough to be impressive. Knowing Kurt, he probably glued each feather on individually. 

He wasn’t wearing anything else except some strappy sandals on his feet and cute little horns on his head.

Fuck, he looked fantastic. 

Sebastian turned to go so he wouldn’t do something stupid like bend Kurt over the nearby bike rack, but Kurt spotted him. 

“Sebastian?” 

“Uh, hi.” 

“You look great,” Kurt told him with a grin. 

“You look fuckable.” 

“Do I?” 

“I think you know you do.” He sighed. This wasn’t going to work. None of it. He felt helpless and stupid just standing here. Never one to keep things bottled up, he decided to just deal with the elephant, tell Kurt he didn’t want to ever see him again, and then go find another club. “I want you to be my boyfriend.” Wait, that wasn’t what he meant to say. Dammit!

“I …” Kurt fumbled. 

He took a deep breath. “I meant to say, I don’t think we should fuck anymore. Or tonight. Or anything like that.” 

“I don’t think we have been,” Kurt told him, a little sadly. “Is that because you want us to be boyfriends?” 

“Yeah, yeah it is, because I deserve better.” He really wanted to slap himself. “I cannot believe I am doing this outside a club like some kind of drama queen. I’m just going to head home in shame right now.” 

Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Don’t. Let’s go dance.” 

“If I go dancing with you, I’ll want more.” 

“Come dance with me and have more and I promise in the morning we’ll talk.” 

Sebastian lifted a brow at that statement. 

“No, really. I want to talk. I do. I just want to dance right now.” Kurt shrugged, sheepishly. “I’ve missed you and I’ve treated you badly and can we save the majority of the apologies and groveling I need to do until morning?” 

“You don’t need to grovel, but you can get on your knees anytime you like.” 

Kurt laughed. “There’s my Sebastian!” Grabbing Sebastian’s hand, he dragged him past the bouncer, into the club. 

They danced, they drank, and they politely declined invitations to let anyone else cut in. Or, on two occasions, not so politely. 

“I am never wearing these pants again in public,” Sebastian bemoaned, as the second person slide his fingers into his pocket and let them take a walk. Kurt nearly took the guy’s hand off removing them, his eyes flickering a demonic light to match his costume. He might even have hissed at the guy. 

They worked themselves into a frenzy, too hot, too much. 

“Mmm, we need to go fuck,” Kurt shouted into Sebastian’s ear, to be heard over the music. “Now! We need to fuck now!” 

“My place?”

“I need it sooner. I need you so badly!”

Sebastian smirked. “Well, well, I’ve had several fantasies of fucking a cute, little twink like you up against the bathroom wall.” He didn’t even wait for Kurt’s reply, just dragged him through the crowd. Kurt tried to keep up without jostling people with his wings too much, laughing as he stumbled after his boyfriend. They were boyfriends now. How cool was that?

Sebastian shoved him up against the wall next to the bathroom door, just a bit into the shadows, and kissed him hard enough to bruise. People mingled around them, mostly ignoring them. Two people kissing in a club wasn’t really that notable. 

Kurt wrapped his long legs around Sebastian’s waist, letting Sebastian rut against him, control the pace. He wasn’t going to last long and neither was Kurt. Fuck, he was beautiful and Sebastian, although he was proud he’d stood his ground, had missed this like crazy, this energy between them. This need, hot and panting, their mouths centimeters from one another, helplessly breathing the same air. 

Kurt arched up, coming with a groan and Sebastian soon followed. Slumping against him. Kurt giggled, stroking the sweaty hairs at the base of Sebastian’s neck. “We should go.” 

“Yeah, I think these pants are pretty done for.” 

Laughing, they walked out the door, arm in arm, eager to find an actual bed and continue. 

In the morning they did talk. They talked a lot, in fact. And Kurt begged for forgiveness on his knees, Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. Sebastian gave it somewhere between “Fuck!” and “C’mon! Yeah! Gonna come!”


	4. Pop the Cork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian spend New Year's Eve in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I reread this part and decided it needed another draft. Or 2. Or 6. But I think I'm finally mostly happy with it. 
> 
> Notice the added tag for rimming. You're welcome.

**[December 31st, 2018]**

They stayed home on New Year’s Eve. They had the last two years, in fact. According to Kurt, it beat fighting the crowds in the blistering cold down in Times Square. Sebastian would buy a bottle of Veuve Cliquot and they’d watch the ball drop on TV, or the Slipper Drop if they could find it. 

This year Kurt dragged the mattress from Sebastian’s bed out to the living room and set it up with lots of pillows so they could lounge in style. 

“Or fuck more comfortably,” Sebastian pointed out, gleefully. 

“Well, of course. That’s why I put the old pillowcases on,” Kurt told him with a lofty nose. 

“Then get naked, because I want to be sweaty and moaning when that ball drops.” 

Kurt rushed to get out of his clothes, completely opposite of the next 3 hours, as he and Sebastian took their time, exploring and licking and kissing every inch of skin on one another. 

At 20 minutes to midnight, Kurt had his tongue buried in Sebastian’s hole. 

At 15 minutes to midnight, he was finally thrusting into his boyfriend, moaning long and low as he bottomed out. 

At 5 minutes to midnight, Sebastian was screaming Kurt’s name, begging to come. 

“Just a little longer,” Kurt grit out, thrusting slower, dragging it out. 

“Fuck that! I want to come now! Don’t make me -” 

The TV began to count down, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! 

With several short strokes of his cock, Sebastian came all over the pillow below him. Kurt followed soon after, screaming Sebastian’s name. 

Shuddering, they collapsed together, twitching in the aftermath. Kurt grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both up before flopping back to the mattress. 

As soon as Sebastian got his breath back, he sat up and refreshed their glasses of champagne. “To a great year.” 

“A great year,” Kurt murmured drowsily, clinking glasses. “Any year that starts with me topping must be a good one.” 

“Power hungry slut.” 

Kurt giggled. 

“Well, it was certainly an awesome way to pop the cork,” Sebastian said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. 

Kurt groaned. “That’s awful.” 

“Awfully great.”

“Yeah, awfully great.” Laying propped up against the pillows, Kurt pulled the blanket up over them. They quietly enjoyed their champagne and shared drowsy love.


	5. Sunday Morning Make-up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like it says in the title - Sunday morning make-up sex.

**[September 9, 2021]**

“Do you mind?” Kurt snipped, not even looking up. 

“Since when have you been doing crosswords?” 

Kurt snagged a paper towel and folded it, setting it under Sebastian’s coffee mug. “I read last Monday that they keep the brain sharp. What’s a 9 letter word for irritant?” 

“Annoyance, like the way you always stick paper towels under my coffee mug,” he said, balling it up and tossing it at the kitchen trash, completely missing. “The ones that stick to the bottom of my mug.” 

“I wouldn’t have to do it if you didn’t spill so much coffee. You know how many tablecloths you’ve ruined?" 

“Does a table actually need a cloth? Shouldn’t nudity abound?” Sebastian gestured to his own nude form. Kurt preferred to wear a pair of yoga pants while walking around the apartment, but Sebastian insisted on being comfortable and ready to go. “You never know when you’ll need emergency sex,” he liked to say. “It pays to be prepared.” 

“Did you put a towel on that chair?” 

“What is it with you and towels and tablecloths and that silly, little runner across the coffee table? They’re just more work to clean!” 

“It’s unsanitary to put your naked butt -”

“I prefer, ever so fine ass.” 

Kurt glared. “Oh, yes, you are an ass.” He tossed his phone down on the table, crossword unfinished. "You're going to ruin my chairs." 

"Well, that's fine because you've thoroughly ruined the mood. Thoroughly. That's a 10 letter word for _you're a complete ass."_

"Fine." Unfolding himself from his chair, Kurt calmly walked around the table. Taking hold of Sebastian's chair, he pulled hard, dumping Sebastian on his naked ass. "If you can't treat my things nicely, don't sit on them at all." 

"I chipped in to buy them, so they're partly my things." 

"You can keep the one with the rip. I'll take the others!” 

“Whatever! I don’t care like some kind of anal control freak I know!” 

“Control freak?” Kurt screeched. 

“I noticed you’re not arguing with _anal_.” 

Turning, Kurt crossed his arms dramatically. 

“Fine!” Sebastian yelled. 

“Fine!” 

Sitting on the floor as he was, Sebastian couldn’t help ogling Kurt’s pert butt. The yoga pants did not hide anything. 

“Sebastian?” Kurt tapped his rather large foot for a moment. “Sebastian? Sebastian!” 

“What?” 

“You zoned out staring at my ass?” 

“It’s a nice ass.” He twirled his finger. “Could you turn a little? I want a better view.” 

“This conversation is not over.” 

“Umm, yes it is.” Standing, he scooped Kurt up and tossed him over his shoulder, fireman style. “Time for make-up sex.” 

Kurt squealed, but also shivered in anticipation. Sebastian knew Kurt loved getting fucked good and hard, especially on a Sunday morning when he could lounge in bed afterward before more sex, a shower, perhaps a little more sex, and then a late lunch at some swanky place that cost more than it was worth. 

They screwed like mad minks, hard and fast, biting almost hard enough to break the skin. Wrestling, Kurt finally proved dominant, forcing Sebastian’s face into the pillow and then rimming him until he came. Flipping Seb over, Kurt straddled his chest and fucked his mouth until they were both dizzy from it, Kurt’s cum shooting down the back of Sebastian’s throat. 

“You win,” Sebastian croaked, shoving Kurt back down on the bed. 

Breathless, Kurt replied, “of course.” 

Sebastian paid for new covers on the chairs


	6. A Dreamy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the fluff.

**[December 16th, 2032]**

It was a rainy/snowy morning in North Carolina, where the snow turns to melt by the time it hits the ground. They were in Ocracoke, a western barrier island, so snow wasn’t a sure thing, even at this time of year. Ice, in fact, was a much surer thing. 

Sebastian had known. This was his family’s summer vacation home, so he’d stocked it full of groceries before they even drove up the sandy dirt road to it. There would be no going out now. They were trapped. 

Their hands, fingers entwined, rested over Kurt’s heart. 

Slowly, Sebastian pulled back before sliding into his boyfriend again. It seemed like forever. Long pulls of eternity between them, only the expanse of beauty that was Kurt’s skin and the expanse of ocean into infinity. 

“More?” he asked softly. 

Kurt shook his head. Sebastian knew from experience that they could do this for hours. They would stop, add more lube, allow Sebastian’s legs to stretch, and then begin again, until they were dizzy with it, in need of something, anything to provide closure. 

Then he’d turn Kurt on his knees, fuck him hard, whisper dirty things in his ears. 

But right now...

“So beautiful,” Sebastian crooned. “So pretty. Look at those pretty legs.” He lifted the top one so he could get just a little closer. “So incredible.” 

“I love you.” 

“Mmm, I love you too.”


End file.
